Pseudonyms
by LelUCares
Summary: Kim Diehl (thanks to her bluntly antics) knows how to take the best advantage for almost every situation she is presented with. So, when her companion has some problems with her name, she is the first to come with a perfect solution: change it. Be warned, there is a friendship-cheesy scene in there.


**Pseudonyms**

_Before you start reading! This is set kinda early on Kim and Jacqueline's partnership (in the SE NOT storyline) so Kim still has her bully-like attitude and Jackie a more nervous nature. That's all, enjoy your reading._

* * *

Within the halls of the always-busy Shibusen, the (still a little) strange partners Kim Diehl and Jacqueline Dupré were heading out after finishing their last class from the day.

The Girl's Dormitory Witch wore her usual sport jacket, skirt and stripped knee socks giving a ferrous aura mixed with the girl's pink short wild hair, while her friend was wearing a conservative school uniform with her long hair tied up, giving off a mature air about her.

"I can't believe it! And he's supposed to be _my_ teacher," the lamp girl let out a sigh a little indignant, remembering when their professor tried asking the girl a question, but completely forgetting how Jackie was called... "I really hate when people forget my name… what's wrong with it? Is it too difficult to remember or what?"

The Tanuki witch heard her weapon's complaints. She was better now about paying a little more attention about the problems of others and was strating to be a little less selfish… or at least with her partner, anyway.

"How about we change it then?" half joked half offered the pink haired girl. "That would really make people remember!"

The brown haired looked at Kim quizzically "Huh? Change it? My name?"

Kim was just about to laugh at her own silly idea, but suddenly found out how good it sounded and quickly got fond of it. She grabbed her weapon's two hands on her owns and said "Yes! And now that I think about it, I may have the perfect one to suit you,"

In that moment, the face of certain two-braided nice weapon girl with a pair of glasses flashed on the Demon Weapon's mind. "B-but…"

"Do you trust me?" asked seriously Kim, looking at her partner eye-to-eye. As Jackie was starting to show a little more of cockiness from Kim's usual antics, the witch was starting to acquire a little of the stubbornness that mostly characterized the human.

"O-of course I do!"

The pink haired never broke her eye contact and replied "Then let me do it, please?"

The lamp just stared at her friend without saying anything. True, she trusted Kim a lot, but said girl had a… tendency… on making up the most horrible pen names in all Shibusen's history.

As the Dupré was about to politely decline the offer, she made the mistake of looking at the green-eyed in the eyes. "Ugh…"

"Pweaseee? I promise it'll not be as bad as you think," said the Tanuki with a pleading and innocent look. "You'll like it! 100% guarantee!"

* * *

Jackie got near the paper looking for her new name and badly praying she doesn't regret her decision on letting Kim change it for **two. whole. years.** She squirmed thought the form until she reached the bottom where her new pseudonym was written.

_Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré... O. Lantern…? _She thought reading the pseudonym, then slowly took the pen beside the desk and swiftly signs the form officially stating her change of name; and then the chubby receptionist takes the paper reading it looking for errors, nods at it, and proceeds to pile it up in a locker behind her.

The green-eyed couldn't wait more, clung at Jackie's shoulder and excitedly asked her "How's it? Less bootlicker-ish, forgettable and boring, right?"

"It's very nice. I really like it Kim,"

The Tanuki smiled gleefully giving her weapon her personal space, clasped her hands together and laughed "Gehehe, welcome, welcome! I knew you were going to like it, yo! Have I ever let you down?"

"Hm… not that I remember," the cellist smiled and asked "But why that name? Wouldn't it be a lot more difficult for people to remember?"

"Well…" stammered the girl looking for the right words. "You're a lamp, right? And lamps are supposed keep you warm, well-lit and comfortable, right? So, among other reasons, it's like my awesome way of saying that I hope you act the same to me with this double life of mine... watching over and taking care of me…" the Tanuki was blushing when she finished talking.

There was a small awkward silence between the two girls, until…

"I never thought about it like that. Aside the fact that it'll probably make people forget my name easier now, that's a very cute gesture coming from you."

"Quit with it! Why do you still care so much about people forgetting your name, dummy?!" yelled the deeply embarrassed witch now as red as a tomato, throwing a small tantrum at her friend who just shyly laughed her off covering her mouth.

The two said their good bye to granny (who had been hearing them the whole time but was polite enough to keep quiet) and left.

While walking, the newly re-named girl then felt an elbow gently press at her side; she looked at the direction of the offending hand and was surprised to find the devilish face of her newly composed meister glaring at her with one hand extended. "It's $15 bucks please,"

"Really?! You're charging me?! After what you just said!?"

"But of course I do! Money doesn't grow on trees, y'know."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater NOT, their characters or locations; they're the properties of Atsushi Ohkubo. I just took them without permission for entertaining purposes.

* * *

_Ehehehehe, why I write a lot about those two (and team) I wonder? _

_Heck, it seems like I'm getting over specialized into the SE fandom than what I feel comfortable with. Anyway… it's not that it bothers me a lot, but I'll restrain myself from doing it in a while after I finish EL._

_Agh, better get back to this little, little one: Jackie's full name always seemed to be too specific to be her REAL name even for Soul Eater's standards for me (I mean, come on! Jack-o-lantern, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré!). And, of course, I say the same with Ragnarok's name. Too convenient to be true._

_Side note: I had this on my computer for... what... two months ago?... but never published it because of the Oocness Kim shows in _that_ scene, but today that I found it again, I said "Oh, f**k it!" so I submited it._

_Well, Tschüss!_


End file.
